Parcel of Pleasure
by KeiChanz
Summary: Sometimes the most wondeful of presents come in the most smallest packages and Inuyasha gets the surprise of his life when Kagome reveals his present to him. 'She couldn't possibly be...'
1. Parcel of Pleasure

Just another result of what my mind conjured up in studyhall...again. Studyhall is really _boring_, people! I have nothing to _do_ in there anymore...bah. Anyhow, please enjoy it to your heart's content! n.n;

**Edit: **Okay, so I was going through my reviews and I noticed how a lot of you guys were confused as to why they slept together, but not know how they feel about each other. So I finally had the engery to go back and change quite a big of it so it's not so confusing. All I did was state that they did indeed love each other and that they're not unsure of their feels for one another. And I added a few things too, just because I wanted to. n.n; Enjoy.

* * *

**Parcel of Pleasure  
**

I didn't know what to think. I mean, it was out all too fast and my brain was working overdrive just to process this new information. But then, at the same time, it was like my brain had frozen all at once, preventing any further thoughts from processing in my nonfunctional brain. I must have heard wrong. There was no way that she could possibly be…

"P-pregnant?" I squeaked, feeling the color drain from my face.

She flushed and bowed her head, her small teeth worrying her bottom lip. Her hands clenched the hem of her white blouse tightly and I could tell she was nervous from the way she avoided looking at me in the eyes and how white her knuckles were.

But that was all the confirmation I needed and I barely managed a stiff nod before my legs suddenly drained of all energy and I tumbled to the ground, my brain too numb to comprehend the pain my backside received when I connected with the ground with a thud.

My eyes stared listlessly ahead and I knew I looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open and my legs bent in an awkward position behind me. My arms lay limp at my sides, my hands open and laying palm up on the ground next to my legs, which were fast becoming numb from the position I was sitting in. Actually, it felt like my whole body had gone numb.

I heard her more than saw her sink to the ground in front of me and I was vaguely aware of her warm hand coming to rest on me knee but I knew her face had an expression of that of worry and I wouldn't doubt that there was a little bit of fear etched into her features as well.

I didn't blame her. I mean, who wouldn't after seeing my reaction? I probably looked to her right about now like I was incredulous (which in fact I _was_ but for an entirely different reason that what she thinks) with the fact that she was carrying my child in her belly and she was probably thinking right now that I never wanted this to happen and that it never _should_ have happened in the first place.

How wrong she was.

Finally breaking out of my stupor after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, her hand still warming a spot on my knee, my eyes regained their vision and I slowly focused on the woman before me, taking in her flushed face, slightly tousled hair and her pink full lips, which she was worrying again. Great brown eyes full of uncertainty gazed at it and suddenly me hit me like a boulder.

I was going to be a father. I was going to have a pup, a pup to call my own, a pup to love, to protect... and Kagome was going to be the mother of my pup.

She must have interpreted the complete and utter shock on my face wrong because her eyes suddenly welled up with tears and she bowed her head in the retracted her hand from my knee (much to my chagrin), wrapping her arms around her stomach – the stomach with _my_ child growing within it.

I started to panic. I _hated_ it when she cried. It made me feel so helpless and uncomfortable whenever she did. I had to get her to stop.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. (Actually, it came to mind a lot of times in the past but I never had the courage to do it up until now. After all, all feelings had been finally cleared up and we both knew what we felt for one another.)

Sucking in a breath, I leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her toward me and settling her in my lap after rearranging my legs to my comfort. She wasn't expecting this because a small gasp issued from her mouth and she stiffened in my arms for a brief moment before relaxing and she melted in my arms, burying her face my chest and clutching my shirt tightly with her small hands as she released her sobs.

I immediately tightened my arms around her, trying to offer the comfort, the reassurance she needed.

After her sobbing died down to sniffles and hiccups, I worked my throat to function correctly. "…You sure?" I asked quietly, stroking her hair with a hand.

I felt her move her head in the affirmative and a sudden burst of elation spread through my body as I smiled. I was going to be a father.

I continued to smile gently as I spoke, though I knew she couldn't see it. But I was hoping she would hear it.

"How long?" I tired to keep my voice as steady and calm as possible despite how near I was to hysterics. I'm going to be a father, goddamn it! Somebody up there loves me! And I knew somebody down here loves me, too.

She was silent for a while and for a minute I didn't think she heard me and I was about to ask again when I heard a soft mumble coming from the woman in my arms, though it was slightly muffled from my chest.

"…Two weeks."

I couldn't help it. I beamed like a goddamned banshee and I buried my nose in her hair, taking in the lovely scent of peaches and vanilla that was uniquely the woman I loved.

She must have felt the smile instead of hearing like I'd hoped – not that it made a difference if she heard it or felt it, mind you – because she pulled back from my chest and gazed up at me, a slight frown marring her brow in confusion. I stifled a chuckle. She looked so adorable.

She tilted her head to one side and stared at me quizzically. "…Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." I replied, a gentle, loving smile still playing at my lips.

Now she was really puzzled judging by the way she blinked and worked her mouth and up and down but no speech commenced.

I chuckled softly at her cute display of confusion and shook my head slightly, bringing my hand up to cup the back of her head and issued pressure until her head was once again resting on my chest, a favorable position, I thought, as I rested my chin atop her head, tightening my hold on her. I wanted her to feel safe and secure, reassured to let her know that I do _not_ regret what we shared and that I'm _not_ ashamed of what we've made: life.

"Kagome," I began softly, collecting my thoughts. "Do you…regret it?" I mentally braced myself for her answer. I already knew the answer, but I didn't know what _she_ thought of the result.

I could practically feel the heat from her blush through my shirt and I could've sworn I felt her smile against my chest, although it was a small one.

I let myself relax a little at her smile but when she answered verbally a huge wave of relief washed over me and I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I don't know why I was so tense as I waited for her answer. I guess it was automatic.

"No, Inuyasha. I don't regret it."

My heart warmed and I closed my eyes, feeling slightly better knowing that she didn't regret it, even though I already knew her answer. Call me weird like that.

The realization that she didn't regret it made me giddy and I clutched her tightly to me, still smiling like a damned idiot and I never wanted to let her go. I love this woman with all my heart and soul and I trusted her more than any other human being on this god for saken plantet.

She pulled back again and stared at me, the smile on her face all of the evidence I needed to know how she felt about this whole situation and how she felt about me. I knew she loved me back, there was no doubt about that. I mean, if she _didn't_ love me, there was no way in _hell_ that she'd _ever _agree to comit herself to _me_, a lowly hanyou of the earth, an abomination, a creature tainted with human and demon blood flowing through my veins. Kagome's my mate now, and I'm hers. The thought almost made me jump for joy like Shippou was expected to do when he was presented with a bag full of the sweet smelling stuff from my mate. Kagome, my _mate_.

I love saying that. I could say it over and over again and never get tired of hearing it. I wonder if she could ever get tired of saying or hearing "Inuyasha, my mate"?

Suddenly I was brought back to reality when Kagome shifted in my lap and I pulled back to stare down at my mate and she was staring back up at me with a smile that I knew would forever be ingrained in my brain. How I love her smiles. They're always so warm and loving. Especially when they're aimed at _me_.

I snickered mentally. Take _that_, ya stinkin' wolf.

She continued to gaze at me with those warm chocolate eyes and I knew she wanted to say something, but was holding back just to spite me. She can be so cruel sometimes, my mate and the worst part of it was is that she _knew_ that I was impatient and that I didn't like to be kept waitng.

Devious little...

Sighing inwardly, I arched a black brow as I waited for her to speak what was on her mind. I suppose I could be patient just this once, for Kagome. She makes me do things I normally don't do. Sly wench.

But what did she want to say? Is she having second thoughts?

I feverently pushed that thought aside. No, of course she's not having second thoughts. I heard her myself that she didn't regret it and that smile still flashed through my head.

She was still staring up at me and I noticed her smile was slowly turning into a devious little smirk and I resisted the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she blurted it out. But I didn't want her to get angry with me so I pacified myself by rubbing small circles with my hand on her back instead. (And even though it calmed _me_ somewhat, the suspense was _killing_ me!)

I felt a shudder course through her body at my ministrations and I smirked inwardly knowing I could affect her like this.

Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, (To me, anyway) she lifted her hand and tweaked my left ear and I flicked it in response. She giggled. I grinned inwardly. Sometimes I wonder if it's my ears she loves or the rest of me.

Then her hand shifted and I suddenly found myself emitting a growling purr of sorts as she massaged my fuzzy appendage and I was absently leaning into her touch. I squelched the urge to start thumping my foot on the ground like a puppy getting its belly scratched.

She giggled again and I opened my eyes (I managed to close them without my noticing, which is kinda strange if you ask me...) to see my mate still smirking up at me and I knew she knew that she had the power control me with just a simple ear rub. I was vulnerable to her every time she did. And I wanted to kick myself for it.

Then suddenly her hand dropped back down her lap and she cocked her head to the side as she regarded me, her beautiful brown eyes gazing at me with so much love that I could swim in it. I blinked, still waiting.

"Inuyasha..." she finally said, idly playing with the sash of my hakama. In the back of my mind I wanted to her rip it out along with the rest of my clothing and I resisted the urge to blush. Now wasn't the time for that. Instead I focused my attention on my mate and - if a bit impatiently now - waited for her to finish. Damn woman knows this is annoying me.

"...What are we going to do about names?"

I blinked stupidly. "Names...?" I echoed slowly, my mouth hanging open slightly. You mean to tell me that I was waiting in suspense just to hear her ask a stupid question about _names? Damn! _And here I thought she was about to confess her deepest, darkest secret... though I'll probably pry that outta her sometime in the near future. That'll be _real_ fun, I can tell ya that much.

Shaking my head, I scoffed and stared at her, my brow furrowing in slight confusion. "What about 'em? We don't even know the gender yet, Kagome, we don't need to go jumping into names just yet," I clarified, not knowing why she would bring naming the pup up so soon.

She smiled again and shrugged, her hand maneuvering to land on her still flat belly. "Well, I still would like some cute names picked out before hand so we're not trying to pick a suitable name a month before delivery," Kagome said, staring down at her abdomen now.

My eyes softened and a sigh escaped my lips as I placed my hand over hers, nearly covering her small hand with my own. "Kagome, if you wanna pick out possible names, go right ahead. I ain't stoppin' ya. But just remember that naming the pup itn't gonna be comin' for a while so don't get too far ahead. Alright?" I asked gently, rubbing the pad of my thumb across the back of her hand.

Kagome's eyes brightened and she beamed, nodding her head. "Of course, Inuyasha. All I ask in return is giving me some possible names, too, so I'm not all alone."

I nodded. "Fair enough."

Giggling, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my torso, my arms swathing around her lithe form in return. After several moments, I pulled back enough to bow my head and press my lips agains hers softly, my hand inching between us to land on her warm belly.

She readily returned my kiss, sighing against my lips in contentment.

I instantly tightened my arm around her, feeling that familiar wonderful sensation I get whenever I kiss Kagome.

The kiss remained chaste, although much to my disappointment, and after a considerably shorter amount of time than I would have liked, we both pulled apart reluctantly and I smiled at her blush. (I seem to be doing that a lot lately…I guess she brings out the best in me.)

Resting my forehead against her own, I sighed contently and closed my eyes, enjoying this moment with the woman I love.

A compatible silence commenced between us and I continued to absently rub her stomach where my pup was growing within. I could sense that Kagome wanted to say something but was battling against herself (for some strange reason) because I could hear her stuck in a breath, pause, and then exhale. She did this several times more before she finally made up her mind when she spoke.

"Inuyasha…what do you want it to be?" she asked softly, gazing up at him with big chocolate eyes.

I furrowed my brow in slight confusion at her question but then it dawned on my what she meant. I shrugged and seemed to comtemplate it for a while before speaking. "Haven't really thought about it. A girl, I guess."

She smiled and tapped my nose. "I want a boy."

I grinned and nuzzled my nose against hers affectionately, glad that we were alone. I would never be so affectionate around the others. I still have my pride, ya know.

Kagome giggled and beamed at me, throwing her arms around my neck again and embracing me tightly.

I responded in kind, holding her close to my heart and resting my cheek against her soft hair, sweet-smelling hair. Mmm…vanilla. Must be the shampoo she uses.

Pulling back after several minutes of bliss, I dived back in only to share another, stronger bliss with her as my lips collided with hers, this time not holding back my passion for the woman in my arms for I intended to give her a kiss she would never forget.

And as she gave in to her own passion, only one thought ran through my mind.

_I was going to be a father._

_

* * *

_So, there ya have it. I'm actually quite satisfied with how it turned out. I enjoyed writing it, too. So...**feedback** is adored! x)

_**Keiko**_


	2. Kioshi

Look! It's a sequel to **Parcel of Pleasure!** :O -le gasp-

Heh. This is originally a response to a challenge issued by the new community in LiveJournal, **firsttweak.** The theme was mother and I thought that I'd make a sort of a sequel to POP. I thought it was a good idea, anyway.

This is the full version of it; the LJ version had to be 300 words. What a pain _that_ was. X.x

Enjoy!

-------------

_**Kioshi**_

It was painful. God, it hurt so bad it felt like I was being ripped in half. My head was throbbing, my chest was constricted tightly, and as I recall, it was very difficult to breath. Sweat glistened on every inch of my exposed skin and my throat was raw from screaming obscenities at my mate and how much I hated him at the moment.

Of course, he knew I didn't mean a word of it. At least…I hope so. Kaede wouldn't let him stay in the hut during delivery, but I was quite sure that he refused to the vicinity of the dwelling. But that still didn't stop me from feeling bad and a tad bit guilty for saying that. Just the thought of such a notion left a bad taste in my mouth and actually saying it meant that it felt as if I'd swallowed a whole canteen of Myoga's poison antidote.

Ugh… Thank God my morning sickness ended a month ago.

But looking down at the small, warm and surprisingly quiet bundle in my arms wrapped in my old baby blanket from home, I very suddenly and firmly decided that it was all worth it.

A loving, motherly smile – Oh my God, _motherly!_ – blossomed on my lips as a small, downy puppy ear twitched in the slightest as Inuyasha pronounced quite loudly that he refused to wait any longer and not a second later the entrance flap was pushed aside and my mate strode in, the scowl on his face instantly vanishing when he saw what lay in my arms.

I turned my smile toward him and I felt the familiar sensation of tears prickling the back of my eyes. But they were happy tears this time. "Hi." My voice was hoarse as I addressed my mate.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed shakily and made his way over, sitting down next to me and tilting my head with a hand to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "How are you?" he rumbled against my lips and I giggled softly.

"I'm fine," I replied and pulled away, my smile widening. "_We're_ fine."

Just like that my mate's attention was riveted to the now squiggling parcel in my arms. Something flipped in my stomach as I watched our baby wriggled around because I knew he smelled his father. My heart warmed and I smoothed back the fuzzy blue blanket obscuring our son's face.

"He's beautiful," Inuyasha murmured and I readily agreed. "Can I…?"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Wordlessly, I shifted our baby in my arms and transferred him into Inuyasha's waited arms, warmed at the sight of my mate holding the infant so carefully as if he would break at the slightest jarring. I leaned against his side and placed my chin on his shoulder, staring down at the most wonderful and beautiful that could have ever happened to us. My baby, my world.

My Kioshi.

"He's so quiet," Inuyasha said softly as if he were reading my very thoughts. I smiled and nodded.

"Kioshi," I said and rubbed a tiny puppy ear. Kioshi burbled and wiggled around again, the ear flattening against his head. I barely refrained from squealing; it was so cute!

"Kioshi," my mate echoed and he frowned slightly in thought before nodding. "Yeah. Our quiet Kioshi." He smiled and I didn't think it was possible to fall any deeper in love with him.

But I did.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, then leaned down and kissed my son's soft forehead. He cooed softly and wrinkled his nose. Inuyasha chuckled as I smiled. With quiet amusement, I watched my mate trace a claw carefully down Kioshi's pudgy cheek and enjoyed the look of wonderment that crossed his face. I savored the image because I had never quite seen a look like that one before. I'd most likely never see it again.

Inuyasha shifted our son into the crook of one arm then wrapped his other one around me, tugging me closer and catching my mouth in a deep, leisurely kiss. It was a while before he let me pull back and I was breathless, as was per usual with Inuyasha's amazing kisses. Then he kissed my forehead and nuzzled my nose with his own. Kioshi cooed softly and yawned, showing off his tiny white fangs. After one heavy, content sigh, his breathing evened out and he lie still in his father's arms, safe and fast asleep.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and I sighed, closing my eyes and reveling in the moment of perfect serenity and bliss. I never wanted the moment to end.

I was a mother.

_Finally._

_---------------------_

**Words:** 779

It was too short to post it as a story on its own, so I put it as a second chapter for POP. :)


End file.
